


Apologies

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Set after Deadpool 2. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! This is a Cable x Wade story. I just watched the movie and had to write something between the two!(Wade's balls hurt and Cable still hasn't apologized for stabbing him there.)





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Deadpool 2 is the GREATEST! I just watched it today and urged to write something between them. WARNING: if you have not watched Deadpool 2 then don't read this, it won't make sense.
> 
> Honestly, I thought Cable was going to be a big jerk, but really, he's opened my heart. This movie was just so gay and suggestive that it opened up endless opportunities. Everything from the whole Colossus deal to the Cable flirting has got me in a haze. I need to write them!
> 
> So sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

"You cut my balls open," Wade randomly said as he leaned his head against Cable's shoulder, sighing in content, "You know there are some wounds that I just can't heal, and my balls are hurting worse now than ever before."

Cable's eye flickered and he took in a deep, tough breath. He had tried to push Wade off of him, but after the days went by, he just accepted the fact that he was a nonstop, clingy, humerus, talker. Colossus had proved to tolerate it, at most. He guessed he should too.

"You tried hugging me," Cable answered back, feeling the man beside him shift around, bringing his knees up on the couch. Everyone was mostly outside of the school, training the new kids, while they were inside, setting, watching TV. Damn... He actually missed Family Guy.

"You sound like my-Lennie to you're-George now," Wade sounded sarcastically upset, lifting his head and fluttering his eyes, "I maybe stupid, and however stupid stupid can get, I'm not _that_ stupid."

Cable tried focusing on the TV more than the man leaning against his metal arm. He tried setting on the very right side of the sofa so that maybe Wade wouldn't do this, but hell, nothing seemed to stop him. "Would a "I'm fucking sorry" shut you up?" he asked in his rough voice, tugging his arm.

"No," Wade answered, moving his legs up to the point his knees brushed Cable's thighs. He pushed the half metal man to wear actually pants and a t-shirt, but he refused to ditch the cape. _Must be something about his butt. He must have social issues, or maybe even a metal bunny tail. He did call me a butt plug_... "Only true loves kiss to my spheroids will undo all the damage _you_ did," he poked him in the chest.

Cable turned his head to look at Wade for the first time since they sat down. The hero was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a long sleeve, red shirt and bracelet made out of the coin he saved his life with. Cable admired the view with respect and appreciation. He hardly ever got to see Wade's face. He was always hiding it. But now that everyone was gone, he got to see his solid brown, adventurous eyes, endless smiles and beautiful skin.

"Wade..." he said, voice appearing disappointed, "There's not enough down there to kiss."

"Eh! Wrong," Wade went cross-eyed and poked the man again, "There's a whole carnival down there and it includes quickly spinning carnal, highly passionate fucking and a bleeding orgasm."

Cable sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, "Nothing ever shuts you up."

"Not when I'm awake at least," Wade added courteously before bowing his head, "Nevermind that, I'll make this fair and fun... You kiss my balls and I shut up for ten days straight. No joke. And I'm also talking like ten days as straight and as long as my dick."

Cable wanted to either grimace or grin, but he did neither so to displease the crazy hero. He was slowly getting use to Wade's constant chatter and endless comments, but in the back of his mind he knew how Wade felt. He was lonely. And honestly... So was he. Wade wanted company and friends to mask the bigger mask behind his real face in which never revealed the true pain. They both were in the same rubble here.

Loneliness.

"I saved your life... That should be redeeming enough," Cable grumbled, shifting his legs to try and get Wade's off him.

"Hey, that was before you punctured my nutsack!" Wade busted out in aimless anger, lifting his head to give off his offended eyes, "And let me tell you something else, one eye Willy, I didn't ask you to save my cancerous ass, and I certainly didn't ask you to stab my only self esteem and confidence package that keeps me going twenty-four seven."

Cable's cables burned throughout his entire body and he breathed in deeply to calm himself. It was true, he went back in time to save Wade instead of going back to the future to be with his family. But the thing is, he really appreciated Wade and respected his compassion and courage. He saved his wife and daughter, but lost his own girl. It only seemed fair to give up something in return. Wade was something else, and Cable liked that.

After a pause, Wade stared at the man's face and studied his expression. Cable was lightly smiling, like he was thinking about a memory or something simple. He felt a little retaliation, but it left quicker than it appeared and he laid his head back on a metal shoulder. Wade couldn't be mad. No. He may not be young and beautiful, cured of cancer and in the arms of his girlfriend dancing in the afterlife, but he did discover something more. The "F" word...

Family.

"I'm not trying to go all emotional Tony Stark on you, but I gotta ask..." Wade's eyes got slightly wide and he turned his head to lock eyes with Cables, his voice soft as he asked, "Why did you do that?"

Cable's face somewhat softened like he understood Wade's wonder and confusion. He looked into his eyes, feeling a strong connection as he said, "Because you saved my family, and I wanted to return the favor."

Wade's eyes glistened as they stared, his breath held loosely and his heart beating a little bit faster. It felt like his belly was infested with butterflies or a warm furnace. "Why?" he further asked, feeling something sadly lost but vaguely returning.

Their eyes were a feeling vessel, a beacon in the darkness, and a jewel generating the forgotten. "You're not like any other man I've ever met before, Wade Wilson," Cable didn't cease the connection, "You have a big mouth, but damn if it's not the most compassionate mouth I've ever heard before."

"Oh, you forgot to say ' _infuriating_ ' too," Wade was the first to break the eye contact, watching Cable's flesh hand moving closer. "But that's okay. There's still a whole bucket list of humiliating, sweet and sexy things you can call it."

Cable grew a small face of amusement and he mumbled, "How bout 'honest?'"

Wade nodded enthusiastically, "That too, yeah."

"You know Wade, I've been waiting for the moment you thank me for saving your crippled ass," Cable leaned in closer, their faces inches apart.

Wade could smell his breath. _Coconuts!_ He thought wonderfully. _A hint of gunpowder and old spice too._ "Well, ' _thanks_ ' comes in several different packages," he pointed out and acted calm, "It just depends on _how_ you want your package delivered."

Cable was to the point of leaning over now. Neither man seemed to notice or care about the change of position. Wade was setting up more and Cable was right in front of his face, better giving off body scents and feelings of breath skimming across ragged skin. Cable slid his hand to Wade's knee and just let it set there, their minds lost in a trance.

Wade could feel it. The returning emotions he had drowned away. The family, care, passion and love. It was just a few yards away from his heart. The look in Cable's eyes was irresistible, alluring and honest. This whole thing was beginning to get out of control, but that didn't matter. No. All that mattered was this moment. The way that hand settled against his leg, the effects those eyes had, and the closeness. It all meant something.

Something Wade wasn't sure he wanted to accept yet.

"No," Wade said in a quiet voice, his eyes closing and head shaking, "Not like this... Not me. Trust me... You don't want a mutated ragdall like me."

Cable's eyes squinted but he did not move away. Instead, he moved closer. "Does it look like I'm any different?" his voice was serious, like he was making it a clear point what he wanted.

Wade froze. His heart was pounding. He looked at the man's scarred face and could see the risen bumps through the fabric of his grey shirt. "No, not really," he answered, acting unbothered, "In fact, why not share your story?"

Cable was starting to shift upward, his legs lifting him and helping him to face the hero. He placed his metal hand on Wade's shoulder and the other on his thigh. "When somethings broke. You fix it." he said, voice stern.

It made Wade want to shiver. He knew where this was going, but didn't do anything to stop it. Hell, he wanted this. If someone was actually willing to see past his ugly appearance and humerus demeanor then he'd give them a chance. This was what he was meant to be drowned in, and he thought that Cable had a good hold on him.

"So are you going to fix my balls?" Wade asked, swallowing down a funny noise when Cable started pushing him down.

"Fuck your balls, Wade," Cable growled and finally had the hero flush against the cushiony embrace of the couch.

Wade's breath hitched somewhat when the man straddled him with his knees and leaned over his torso. "You might wanna watch your language, mister spontaneous," he arched his brows and puckered his lips, accepting, "Colossus will sooner turn the other half of you into a robot lest he hear you cursing."

"I don't know why you think I give a shit," Cable breathed, brushing his nose against the heros.

Wade shuddered purposely. "So funny of you to say that. I had a friend who said something similar before. His name was Saber-mff!"

Cable pressed their lips together heatedly and moved their crotches against one another. They both had bumpy lips, but unique tastes. Their lips practically melted together, welded solidly like no force could break them apart.

"Eh-hem..." someone's inconvenience sounded out in the room.

Cable didn't pull away for a second until he was finished giving Wade's lower lip a little suckle. Then they were looking over at the door.

Colossus.

The metal man was standing there, arms crossed and faced unimpressed. He held a whole lecture behind his expression and stared at the two men on the couch with dimmed aggravation.

"Well..." Wade frowned, looking between Cable and Colossus, "This is awkward."

Colossus subdued. "Please, gentlemen, go somewhere private to express your affection, and not where all the kids can see you." He shook his head and stood straight, walking in one door and out the other, followed by two girls.

Warhead trotted by without sparing a glance while her girlfriend stopped to wave cheerfully like nothing was wrong. "HI Wade!" she giggled.

Wade's voice grew the same excitement as he lifted a arm to wave back. "Hey Yukio!"

The girl smiled and began to catch up with her girlfriend, hollering a silly, "Have fun!"

Cable sat up and sighed. "He's right, we shouldn't be doing this here," he agreed, looking frustrated.

Wade sat up with him, heat pooling between his legs while his lips still burned with lust. He didn't want to forget this again. "Hey," he slapped the man's arm playfully, "Don't go getting all wrist slitting depressed now. You have a room of solitary all to yourself, don't you?"

Cable huffed and looked at the hero with a glint in his eyes. He began to smirk and reached down to slide his hand under Wade's waist and rear, hoisting him up easily. Wade instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck, and he stood from the couch, holding him like a baby. His room was only down the hallway and when he got there, he quickly turned the knob and kicked the door open.

"So strong," Wade commented, playing with Cable's hair with his thumbs. This reminded him of how Venessa jumped in his arms, but that was reversed. This was a multi-powerful man holding him like a taught piece of work.

Cable stumbled into his room and kicked the door closed. He then whipped around and pushed Wade up against it, holding him up with his legs and hips while he freed one hand. Swiftly he pulled out a sweet scented deal of chapstick and popped the lid off, and layered the waxy substance across his lips.

"Oooohhh, so this means that you had a thing for me from the start," Wade thought curiously, tightening his hold around the strong man.

Cable didn't say or do anything but toss the little deal over his head and crashed their lips back together, sharing the taste of coconut and natural flavors. Passionately their mouths seemed to eat each other until broken apart for air, light headed and hard.

"Your balls still need that apology?"

"Mmm, you know they do, _Willy_."


End file.
